kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Cavendish
Diana Cavendish (Numbuh Pro) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a British Avalaran pureblood witch and Leader of Sector LN, and the top student of Luna Nova Academy. Nextgen Series Diana's history in Little Witch Academia is canon to the Gameverse. She is heiress of the wealthy Cavendish Family, a family of pureblood wizards who provide funding for Luna Nova. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Diana is visited by Team Akko one morning, and is shocked to learn that Akko had been shrunken by Sucy's potion. Diana insists on telling the professors, but Akko pleads her not to, for fear Sucy will get in trouble. Diana reluctantly swears to secrecy and calls her relatives to have them send ingredients for a Growth Potion. However, she orders Akko to stay put inside a jar in her room, and Akko is non too pleased with the request. Diana goes about her day whilst keeping the secret, but during lunch, Barbara Parker claims to have gone in her room in search of something. Diana is shocked to hear that Akko's jar was empty. A moment later, Jasminka throws up, and when Diana comes to criticize the girl, she discovers Akko in the mess. Diana is horrified, and she yells at Jasminka in anger over how she almost killed Akko with her shameless eating. Diana takes Akko to her room to have her wash herself in her sink. Diana makes Akko promise to be more careful, and Akko begins teasing Diana about loving her. Diana shrinks a spare set of clothes for Akko to wear, then tries to catch the tiny girl when she refuses to wear shoes, only to give up. Later, Diana apologizes to Jasminka for hurting her, then watches happily as Akko is sung to sleep. The next morning, Diana receives ingredients for the Growth Potion, and Sucy requests Diana to let her make the potion. Diana reluctantly agrees, but claims she will show no mercy if Sucy tries anything. Diana keeps Akko in her pocket throughout the day, but when Hannah and Barbara talk badly about her friends, the impulsive Akko jumps out and yells at them. The two bullies pin Akko down and mock her, then an angered Diana shrinks them to an even smaller size. As Akko asserts her new power, Diana tells them not to talk down on Akko like an insect. The bullies apologize and Diana returns them to normal. Later, as they are all picking mushrooms to use in the potion, Diana talks with Akko and believes they would be great for the Kids Next Door. Akko decides that they should join, and their friends agree, too. That night, after trusting Sucy with the potion ingredients, Diana follows Akko's request to let her sleep on her that night. Diana enjoys having her on her chest and they sleep peacefully. The next morning, before Akko drinks the Growth Potion, she expresses how much more talented her friends are. Diana claims that, while Akko is far from talented, she has swayed their hearts with her spirit and their lives would not be the same without her. Akko is then restored to full size, but soon, another conflict arises when Constanze drinks the rest of the Growth Potion. After that issue is resolved, the Nine Witches join the Kids Next Door and become Sector LN. In Field Day!, Diana competes in Swim Season, climbing the waterfall wall with ease and remarking Cheren's unreadiness to do so, much to the chagrin of Karin Kurosaki. Diana wins the game in 4th place. She then claims Cheren is overrated, and Karin tells her to shut up. In Sector LN, Diana disapproves of Akko's plan to recklessly invade Grunty Industries. At first, she is then reluctant to go with Akko's plan to challenge Sector V and earn publicity, but she wants to see if they live up to their name. When they meet with Sector V, the witches are defeated instantly by Sheila Frantic. Humiliated, Diana wants to go home, but Akko and Amanda wish to challenge them again and earn respect. The witches watch the fight between Akko and Sheila, and Amanda and Chris Uno, but the Sector V team proves superior. Diana rushes to the aid of an injured Akko, but the latter still insists on fighting Sheila, leading to a rather engaging fight. Aurora Uno then acknowledges Diana's team and accepts their request for a serious fight. In Index and the World Rings, the Broodals of the Big Mom Pirates visit Luna Nova and demand Diana come with them to get married to Jaune Pringle. Diana agrees to go in the hopes they will spare the school, but when Akko insists on coming along, Diana turns her into a mouse. The next day, Harriet is trying wedding dresses on Diana before Jaune Pringle arrives to meet his betrothed. A hologram of Sherry Linlin is displayed as the queen talks about her love for magic. Jaune Pringle forcibly feeds Diana one of his Pringle mustache hairs, causing her to become lovestruck for him. Akko drops in and attacks Jaune, much to Diana's shock. Both girls are soon captured and locked up when Mustache Girl attacks the Bridal Barge. Diana and Akko deceive a guard to escape their cell and reunite with their friends, who had come to rescue them. They are all then sucked into the Pirate Wars story via Lotte's new power. Akko is ambushed by Madame Broode, and Diana demands she release her. She fires a spell to free Akko, and takes her elsewhere while Index and Lotte battle Broode. Vaati then appears to fight off the pirates and tells the KND to escape, assuring they have someone to take Diana's place. With that, they make it back to Luna Nova with Diana, who is thankful for the rescue. Battles *Diana and Akko vs. Noir Missile. *Field Day! **Swim Season. *Escape from Bobopolis. *Diana vs. Madame Broode (briefly). Relationships Atsuko Kagari “Akko, it’s true that you needed help getting by on more than a few occasions, and you’re the furthest thing from talented. But I wouldn’t sell you short. You have a passion and courage none of us could ever match up to. I often overhear students call you an inspiration, and… sigh, some of them favor you over me. You’ve swayed their hearts, just as you’ve swayed ours, Atsuko… and our lives would not be the same had you not joined our academy.” -Diana to Akko (src) In the past, Akko and Diana had a strong rivalry and dislike for one-another, due to their opposite origins and opposite levels of skill and knowledge. However, with sheer determination and passion, Akko continued to prove herself and eventually earn Diana's respect, and this respect soon evolved into a close friendship. So close, in fact, that Akko teases Diana about loving her. While Diana still maintains a strict and rivalrous demeanor around Akko, she has become more open-minded to Akko's decisions, and she becomes extremely worried when Akko endangers herself, losing her calm demeanor and yelling at anyone who may be hurting Akko. As noted by Hannah and Barbara, Diana does indeed harbor deeper, romantic feelings for Akko. Hannah and Barbara These two were Diana's best friends, who greatly admire her, and they tend to hide behind Diana in fear in the presence of powerful foes. While Diana was indifferent to their ridicule towards Akko in the past, she will not tolerate them talking down on Akko like an insect, willing to humiliate them if necessary. Diana does not mind their cowardice as she is used to it. Amanda O'Neill “I take it back, Diana. In your own way, you’re pretty diabolical.” -Amanda to Diana (src) Diana and Amanda have an extreme dislike for one-another, feelings that remain true even after they became a team. Diana dislikes her rebellious nature and her demeanor, while Amanda hates her arrogance and the way she looks down on her. Amanda believes Diana to be a cowardly leader and wishes Akko were the leader, an opinion not shared by the latter. However, Amanda respected her a bit more with Diana's subtle plan to go against Mickey Mouse, and even rewarded Diana with a fist-bump. Appearance Diana is a beautiful witch with blonde hair with green highlights and blue eyes. For swimwear, she wears a two-piece swimsuit that is purple like her uniform. She wears a turquoise nightgown when sleeping. Personality “After all, Amanda, you and I are arrogant people. We always want things to go our way, or else we’ll get angry. And the higher a position you have, the worse the condition is.” -Diana to Amanda (src) Diana is very serious when it comes to magical practices and honoring her family name. She is somewhat arrogant and dislikes students who break the rules or fall behind. For that reason, she disliked Akko and her friends, but after a number of experiences, she became friends with them (or at least Akko). Despite her newfound respect and friendship with Akko, she cannot overlook some of hew flaws. She cares for the well-being of her friends and classmates, shown when she willingly went with the Broodals, lest they hurt her friends. Diana also seems to be scared of bugs. As a Sector Leader, Diana prefers to accomplish her missions in a more strategic manner. She carefully collects information about her adversaries and ponders the most effective means of besting them without endangering her team too badly. That being said, even she can make reckless decisions of her own nature. Diana takes delight in outsmarting those with more authority than her, as she knows how arrogant minds work, being arrogant herself. Abilities The top of her class, Diana is a very gifted witch, proficient in spells, broom-riding, potions, and reading ancient scripts. She was also shown to be a terrific swimmer. As a Sector Leader, Diana prefers to accomplish her missions in a more strategic manner. She carefully collects information about her adversaries and ponders the most effective means of besting them without endangering her team too badly. Her Power Level is 4,082. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Category:Little Witch Academia Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Sector Leaders Category:Sector LN Members Category:Europeans Category:Avalarans Category:Homosexuals